ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: United at Last
is an American live-action/animated adventure-science fantasy-comedy film, being based on several Cartoon Network shows, being directed by (live-action) and Craig McCracken and Genndy Tartakovsky (animation), with as an executive producer. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being set to release on June 25, 2021. Plot Summary Four TBDs have to team up with the Cartoon Network characters to face an evil viking-esque "businessman" who wants to sell out the studio. Full plot The film begins with Victor King watching TV, scheming to conquer Cartoon Network. His secretary comes with Victor replying that he shall begin the deal. Under construction.. Cast Live-action *Taron Egerton as Brock James, TBD *Chris Hemsworth as Anthony Hamilton, TBD *Kevin Hart as Malik Sampson, TBD *Emma Stone as Malia Rocktenn, TBD * as Victor King, a viking-esque buisness man who is revealed to be Golly Gopher. *Anna Kendrick as Madame Evil Secretary, Victor's equally evil secretary who is revealed to be Dolly Gopher. *Dwayne Johnson as Buffy, a muscular henchman to King who is revealed to be Alfe. *Jack Black as Samuel Smith the Third, the President of Cartoon Network who sells it because King offered him 50 billion. Voice cast *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium, Kerygan, Miley the Mite, Chowder and Truffles *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman *Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville, the Narrator, Carl Chryniszzswics, Eduardo, Luck, Ciller the Centipede, Simon Petrikov/The Ice King and Gunter *Jennifer Martin as Ms. Sara Bellum *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Candi Milo as Dexter, Cow and Chicken's mother, Coco and Madame Foster *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee * as Mandark *Jeff Bennett as Dexter's father, Johnny Bravo and Gizmo *Kath Soucie as Dexter's mother *Frank Welker as Monkey and additional vocal effects * as Bunny Bravo *Mae Whitman as Little Suzy and Agent Foxy *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy, K.R. the Emperor Scorpion and Tyler the Cat *Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel *Dee Bradley Baker as Cow and Chicken's father and additional vocal effects *Maurice LaMarche as Flem and Dr. Turbo *Dan Castellaneta as Earl *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd "Double D" *for Green as Eddy *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Wilt *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman, Champ, Shnitzel and Jake the Dog *Greg Baldwin as Aku * as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Grey Griffin as Mandy, Mac, Fifi, Frankie Foster and Claire the Ghost *Vanessa Marshall as Irwin *C.H. Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger and Kimchi *Carlos Alazraqui as Spots, Angel the Bald Eagle and Golly Gopher *Billy West as Rusty *Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Alien *Greg Cipes as Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula, Kevin Levin and Frank Woodson *Cree Summer as Tashy the Tick and Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *Rob Paulsen as Midder the Millipede *Yuri Lowenthal as Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson *Ashley Johnson as Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson and Emma Woodson *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat and Belly Bag *Jeremy Shada as Finn "the Human" Mertens *Hynden Walch as Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum * as BMO and Lady Rainicorn *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai and Hi-Five Ghost *William Salyers as Rigby *Sam Marin as Benson Dunwoody, Pops Maellard and Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorrenstein *Mark Hamill as Skips *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Pete Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus and Chupacabra *Adam Devine as Pizza Steve *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Seth Green as Bigfoot and Eric McEdderson *Drake Bell as Mothman *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles * as Dolly Gopher * as Alfe Cameos *Chowder was seen playing cards with Flapjack in one scene. *Robot Jones makes a cameo on a poster. Production Soundtrack See Cartoon Network: United at Last/Soundtrack. Video game adaption See Cartoon Network: United at Last (video game). Release Critical reception This film is a universal acclaim to critics, viewers, and fans of Cartoon Network's shows. It received a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 91 on Metacritic, and four out of five stars on Common Sense Media. Quotes * Transcript See Cartoon Network: United at Last/Transcript. Trivia *'Spoiler Alert:' Victor King is actually Golly Gopher in disguise, a hated CN character who wanted to get revenge. It’s also revealed his henchmen are also hated CN characters. *There are a few subtle hints that Victor King is Golly Gopher. **When Victor was seen watching cartoons, a few of them were episodes of Out of Jimmy‘s Head. ** Poll What do you personally think of this film idea? BEST IDEA EVER! Awesome Great Good Decent Okay Mediocre Bad Awful Terrible WORST IDEA EVER! Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Action-Adventure Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:2021 Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Live-Action/Hand-drawn Animated films Category:Movies considered the best Category:PG Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Science Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas